Plusieurs papas
by castiel11
Summary: Plusieurs amants sa ne pouvais pas marcher. Relation établi. mpreg Géant de glace *Fic pour le fun*
1. Chapter 1

_Non mais comment il a pus tomber enceint ... Pas la contraception ... Vous nous voyez comme parents ... On est tous ... On est déjà en couple ... Tu es juste jaloux parce que sais mon enfant ... Qui te dit... Il m'a quand même... Je vous interdis ... Tu parles d'un environnement... On est tous..._

Je sors sans me faire remarquer par tout le monde, je sens que ça va être une longue grossesse surtout avec les parents, avant de venir ici, je suis allé voir mon frère biologique pour lui demander des renseignements sur cette grossesse. Malheureusement pour moi, je peux avoir des enfants de pères différents. J'attends Bruce m'appeler, je m'arrête et lui fais face.  
>- Laisse-moi au moins faire des tests, j'ai demandé à JARVIS de commander les machines pour que je puisse suivre la grossesse<br>- Ce n'est pas ma première grossesse  
>- Mais de cette ampleur oui, on ne sait pas combien vous en porter, mais je ne veux pas que ça se complique.<p>

Bruce a toujours été trop gentil, il revenait lui-même de très loin sur cette planète et na pas encore penser a changer de vêtements ou seulement manger. Je finis par le suivre, toutes mes grossesses précédentes ont été ignorer donc je vais devoir me faire à l'attention qu'on me porte. Il me prend le bras, il semble chercher une veine, mon séjour sur mi... Terre m'a permis de me familiariser avec leurs trucs étranges.  
>- On va devoir attendre quelques semaines avant pouvoir faire d'autres examens, je connais une amie qui pourrait nous aider, moi, je ne suis pas médecin même si je me débrouille.<br>- Vous étiez médecin pourtant  
>- Je devais me trouver de l'argent<p>

Il a eu un long moment gênant, je dois dire quelque chose pour mettre fin a se malaise, mais pendant mon questionnement, il me devance et me dit

- Laissez-les se calmer, ils vont se faire à l'idée

- Moi s'est la relation avec eux qui ne sera pas parent qui me gêne

- On a une chance sur 8

- Sur 7 Natasha est une femme, elle qui serait enceinte à ma place.

- Ne commencez pas a stresser pour ça. Laisse le temps faire.


	2. Chapter 2

Pères restant : 7/7

Pour le bien de tout le monde, je devais avoir ma chambre. Tout le monde sera moins jaloux. Tony semble plus hostile au sujet de ma situation. Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre a ce que Jane sois emballer par cette nouvelle, chez le humain on ne peut pas avoir d'autre partenaire. Moi je ne suis pas une référence, je couche avec tout le monde, on me nomme la putain d'Asgard pour rien. Je regarde les vêtements que Tony m'a procurés pour mes séjours ici, mais je ne m'habitue pas a ses tissus. Je dois demander à Thor de m'emmener des tissus, j'ai la peau sensible et dans ma situation ça va être pire.

Je vais devoir les confronter, je ne peux pas toujours les évités. Je me dirige vers l'étage commun, cette situation change tout. En sortant de l'ascenseur, Tony me fonce presque dessus, il ne fait pas attention a moi et fonce dans l'ascenseur en ruminant. Il semble en colère, je le laisse passer. J'entre dans la pièce, je dois m'habituer a la luminosité mais après quelques minutes, je vois Steve et Bucky, je semble interrompe quelque chose, mais Steve est toujours aussi gentil et je doute que ma condition change les choses.  
>- Viens manger, je fais des sandwichs pour Bucky. Il pourra bien t'en donner un, malgré son appétit.<br>- Oui, je peux me passer d'un  
>- Tu sembles déjà mieux que la dernière fois. Dis-je à Bucky<br>- Steve prend soin de moi, je commence à retrouver la mémoire

Je les rejoins, je dois manger si je veux avoir quelque chose à vomir ce soir. Entre deux bouchers, Steve me demande  
>- Si tu as besoin... Je ... Ne te gêne pas si on peut t'aider, on est plus en couple, mais je veux m'impliquer.<br>- On n'a jamais pensé être pères, mais on va s'impliquer.  
>- On ne sait pas qui va être parents, vous penser trop loin, on doit attendre de voir les testes de Bruce. Je me demande Bucky allez-vous entrer dans le Shield?<br>- On n'en a pas encore parlé, mais je pense prendre ma retraite

Je finis mon repas avec un bol de crème glacé, mais mon ventre décide de se réveiller. Steve voit mon malaise et m'aide à m'asseoir sur le divan, je ne dois pas vomir, cette grossesse va être dure.


	3. Chapter 3: coulson

Pères restant : 7

Je regarde l'écran, tous les pères potentiels sont en train de se demander qui de nous sept est le père. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir un enfant à mon âge. On ne sait toujours pas qui des sept est le père. on peut se dire que trois de nous ne seront pas pris avec des enfants. Avec un enfant, je ne pourrais plus être au Shield, je laisserais tomber l'équipe et faire une croix sur le bus. Les autres discutent de leurs paternités respectives avec plus ou moins de vigueur moi, je m'intéresse au principal intéresser. Depuis quelques semaines Banner veut lui faire faire suivre un régime hypercalorique pour contre balancer ses vomissements. Ils passent tous leurs temps ensemble, j'en serais presque jaloux, je ne sais pas si la nouvelle va changer nos relations. C'est surtout que tout le monde pense être le père, plusieurs choses vont changer quand on va savoir qui sont les pères...

- Reste pas planté là, entre Phil

Loki est en face de moi, un sac d'intraveineuse attacher à un poteau, il semble déjà mieux. Je l'embrasse, mais quand je m'aventure sur son cou, il m'arrête, mais il me dit  
>- Je suis d'accord pour ton idée ça me ferra du bien de sortir en amoureux<p>

Il commence à se coller, il s'amuse à m'exciter, on ferme la porte, on doit seulement s'ajuster à cause de ce fils qui nous gêne, mais je pense avoir le temps pour un peu de câlins rapprocher.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pères restant : 7**

- C'est un désastre. Dis-je, en déboulant dans le salon  
>- Tu a mauvaise haleine. Dit Jane<br>- Tu as vomi sur ton ensemble favori. Réplique Thor  
>- Non, je perds mes cheveux<br>- Moi qui pensais que tu avais encore frappé Stark. Dit Clint

Je m'assois prêt de Thor, Jane na toujours pas digérer le fait que Thor attend mon enfant, elle semble en vouloir a mon frère. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis triste que cette relation se soit arrêtée, je suis sûr qu'elle l'aimait seulement par curiosité et quelque chose de fascinant. Mais elle semble déjà trouver une nouvelle occupation, avec Stark. Moi ça ferrait mon affaire si elle quittait la tour le plus rapidement possible, mais je dois me faire a sa présence, jusqu'à ce que Tony la remercie.

Tout le monde est parti en mission, Thor est resté pour me surveiller comme si j'avais besoin d'un garde, je sais me défendre contre Amora ou de ses gros bras. Sa présence me rassure, je me fais sortir de mes pensées par Thor.  
>- Allez viens manger, tu pourras te reposer<br>- Je fais que dormir.  
>- Ton corps change ça va allez mieux, tu en portes 4, ce n'est pas rien. Tu vas vite être en forme<p>

Je le suis malgré ma fatigue, je lui demande de faire quelque chose de léger, depuis que Bruce a dit aux autres que je devais manger tout le monde fait attention a ce que je mange, plusieurs m'emmènent des collations. Ils on attends de me voir rond. Ça va arriver assez vite, mais comme Thor me regarde, je mange quand même, Nat pense que j'ai un problème avec la nourriture, mais je ne veux seulement pas trop grossir même si je les comprends, je dois penser aux bébés avant tout.


	5. Chapter 5

**7 pères pour 4 enfants**

Je regarde mon profil, je commence à voir un petit changement, je vais devoir aller voir Helblindi pour la cérémonie pour les bébés, depuis que j'ai renoué avec mon frère. Il pourra m'aider pour la suite de la grossesse. Je pose ma main sous mon nombril, ça va vite grossir, je me connais. Je regarde l'heure, j'ai toujours des fringales à des heures pas possibles, je sors que la chambre de Clint pour aller me faire un goûter que les autres dits étrangent. Depuis quelque temps je mange tout avec de la confiture, Bruce dit que je dois quand même privilégier la diversité de mes mélanges, il est aussi perdu que moi pour la suite de cette grossesse, même pour un jotun plusieurs enfants est assez rare.

J'attrape un restant de tarte au poulet et un pot de marmelade, comme à mon habitude depuis 6 mois, je vide en totalité le frigo, je suis pire que Thor et Hulk quand je suis enceinte. Je mange sans arrêt. Je soupire en grimaçant, je ne sais pas qu'elle de mes mélanges n'a pas plus à mon estomac. Je m'allonge sur le divan, mes deux mains sur mon ventre...

Je me fais réveiller par

s Tony qui frotte mon ventre encore un peu gonfler de mon orgie de cette nuit. Je suis content qu'il semble moins me haïr, j'avais l'impression que depuis quelque jour, il semble avoir assimilé la nouvelle. Pourquoi cette nouvelle me fait pleurer, j'essuie mes larmes et pense a autre chose pour ne pas a nouveau pleuré pour des broutilles.  
>- Si tu aimes mon ventre, tu vas être servie quand je vais revenir de chez mon frère<br>- Tu vas à Jotunheim?  
>- Un rituel qui va me permettre de mettre ma génétique Jotun en avant, c'est pour les bébés. Pour une fois que je peux suivre les traditions, sa ne va pas être long, 3 mois pour ma grossesse c'est que quelques goûtes de temps.<br>- Viens, j'ai fait le petit déjeuné, tout le monde est la. Faut nourrir ce ventre

Je vais m'habiller avant de rejoindre les autres, plus aucun de mes pantalons ne me fait, Maria m donner une astuce pour qu'ils puisent me durer un peu plus longtemps mais même avec l'élastique mon ventre commence a prendre le dessus sur mes jeans. J'enfile un chandail mince contrairement aux dernières semaines tout le monde va pouvoir voir mon ventre rond.


	6. Chapter 6

Les deux mois son passé vite avec le rituel et les retrouvailles, j'ai promis a mes frères que je viendrais avec leurs neveux. J'ai remarqué que les enfants sont plus à calme quand je suis bleu où ils aiment leurs familles Jotun. Je suis sur que les autres vont être surpris de voir comment j'ai grossi. Depuis qu'Odin à donner les reines a Thor, il a rendu la cassette de l'hiver, ça a permis au Jotuns pouvoir recommencer à avoir une température et une vie meilleure qu'avec Odin. J'ai même vu quelque petit Jotun ce qui est rare depuis mon enlèvement. Laufey m'a tout rencontré, il ne ma pas abandonner, ils ont mit les enfants a l'appris dans le temple, ça a juste mal tourner mais mes frères on put s'en sortir. C'est à cause de ma magie qu'Odin a voulue me prendre et n'est pas été plus loin dans la grotte pour découvrir les autres enfants.

Mon frère vient m'avertir que le repas est fait avant qu'on me reconduise au passage, contrairement au Asgardien, tout le monde mange à la même table et personne ne fait de chichi, même le roi. Ils ont dut me faire une petite table parce que les chaises normaux sont beaucoup trop grande pour moi-même sous ma forme bleu. Mon père semble avoir parlé aux autres et ils me traitent presque normalement. Le repas se passe normalement, je parle des pères possibles de mes enfants et de ma vie sur terre, mes autres enfants on été libérer dans un monde qui leur convenais mieux, pour une fois ma vie allais bien  
>- Non merci<br>- Je suis impressionné de la quantité de nourriture que tu peux manger mon frère  
>- Surtout avec votre gabarit, mon prince<br>- J'ai aimé ma visite, mais je dois penser à revenir sur terre. Mes amis doivent avoir attend que je revienne.  
>- Les grands maîtres croyais en toi et malgré ce qui c'est passer je suis content de voir se que tu est devenu fils<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis surpris de l'accueille aussi chaleureux, tout le monde me prenait dans ses bras ou touche mon ventre. Ils sont contents de me voir aussi arrondis. Clint fait des blagues, mais tout le monde est gentil, depuis que je suis arrivé, j'ai toujours une main sur mon ventre. C'est seulement une semaine après mon arrivée que j'ai pu leurs dire ce que je savais tout le monde en même temps. Tout le monde était sois en mission, au travail ou en train de faire l'amour. Tout le monde s'installe sur, ou proche, du divan, il ne manque que Tony, mais Jarvis dit qu'il est en Europe donc je lui propose de lui dire la nouvelle.

- Je connais le sexe des enfants, mon père ma dis que contrairement a mes précédentes grossesses, j'attends 3 filles et un garçon. On peut donc commencer à chercher des prénoms  
>- on ne sait même pas qui sont les pères<p>

- Ça nous ferra beaucoup de prénoms si tout le monde fait sa liste.  
>- Si on arrive au minimum sa fait 14 noms pour 4 enfants et la, je ne parle même pas si on hésite<br>- Oh allez faire au minimum 4 noms chaque un et on avisera dans les noms. Je suis trop content, je regarde mon ventre et me dis.  
>Je suis trop content, je regarde mon ventre et me dis. Allez venez, on va vous trouvez des prénoms. Je ne me préoccupe plus de ce que les autres peuvent dire. Des filles… Je vais devoir y penser sérieusement. Mais pour le moment j'essais de contrôler ma libido, je suis déjà plus câlin mais je ne passe pas une journée sans que je force quelqu'un à venir dans ma chambre. Thor doit souvent finir de me soulager quand les autres n'arrive plus à suivre.<p>

Bruce ma conseiller de porter une ceinture de soutien pour soulager mon dos. Il m'a dit que comme j'attends plusieurs bébés ça va surement bientôt arriver. C'est vrai que mon ventre commencer à devenir lourd, je ne vois plus mes pieds.  
>- C'est un passage normal dans une grossesse et ça veut aussi dire que les enfants prennent eux aussi du poids.<br>Le contraire serait inquiétant. Je lui souris, je suis sûr que Bruce ferra un bon père. Je lui demande si tout est fini - tu vas seulement aller voir le Dr Blackburn pour être sur parce que je ne suis pas médecin, mais de mon côté, ça semble bien. Comme ça va surement être une grossesse a risque, j'aime mieux que tu sois suivi par un professionnel.  
>- Comment se met ta ceinture ?<p>

- Tu couvres le ventre et tu enroules la bande sous le ventre, elle est encombrante mais elle pourra couvrir tout le ventre même dans les futurs mois. 


	8. Chapter 8: Nat

On est tous dans la salle commune pour discuter, âpres un petit moment dans la discutions Darcy fais une gaffe. Pepper nous annonce qu'elle est-elle aussi enceinte, Mais Darcy n'a pas pu se retenir et a dit  
>- Tony ne chôme pas 2 enfants de deux mères différentes<br>Avant qu'on puisse réagir Loki est sorti de la pièce en disant qu'il partait castrer Tony, Maria a quand même voulu avertir Thor de retenir Loki. Moi, je n'aurais rien dit, j'aurais aimé voir Stark se débattre pour une fois, il ne sera plus aussi confiant. Jane explique la situation à Peper qui semble avoir zappé le fait que Tony est peux être le père d'une des filles que Loki attend. Thor revient avec Loki qui se débat dans ses bras  
>- L'homme de fer va avoir mal quelque temps. Loki calme toi. Dit Thor en posant l'homme enceinte sur ses pieds.<br>- Le chien ... Le

Loki fait les cent pas en criant des insultes Jarvis dit que les sautes d'humeur peux avoir un effet qui amplifie ce qu'il ressent.  
>- Au moins, il évacue sa colère. dit Sif<br>- Tu en es a combien Pepper? Demandai-je  
>- Je suis dans ma 4e semaine, je vais aller le dire à mes parents, eu qui ne pensaient pas devenir grand-parent. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont sauter de joie<br>- Ça se fête une double grossesse


	9. Chapter 9

Clint, Phil et Steve travaillent beaucoup, je vais devoir approfondir nos liens si ils deviennent parents, Thor ma avoueré avoir une promise sur Asgard, Odin veut profiter de mon exile pour marier Thor, je me doutais que mon enfant devienne l'héritier, je ne suis pas sur que se sois lui le père. Contrairement à Tony, je m'y attendais. Il a que Bruce et Bucky avec qui je m'attends encore. Tout le monde s'active pour noël, on m'a mis un ruban et un nœud rouge autour de mon ventre. Tony disait de ça fessais festif.

On avait tous pigé un nom pour l'échange de cadeau, je devais en trouver un pour Bruce. Je mange mon étrange mixture, mais depuis un moment, je mange des choses pas possibles. Aujourd'hui, c'est des frites au yogourt avec des tomates saupoudré de sucre. Je pense lui prendre une montre avec le cycle lunaire comme ça il ne perdra pas de vue quand il travaille tard, mais je dois aller lui acheter. Je vais pouvoir mettre le nouveau chandail ligner, le fun sait qu'entre deux lignes un bébé sort sa tête au niveau du ventre. Ça ma toujours amuser les vêtements de maternité.

J'enfile des leggings que je mets sous mon ventre avec ma ceinture, je suis couvert, je n'aime pas me montrer en public, je suis pudique depuis que je suis gros. Ça va aussi me faire du bien de prendre l'air.


	10. Chapter 10

- Tony sort de la toilette!  
>- Tu dois aussi nous faire une couvade<p>

Il ne manquerait plus que Steve et Bucky aillent eux aussi une couvade. On a dû renvoyer Thor sur Asgard parce qu'il allait vandaliser la tour de sa nourriture. Bruce a pris du poids, il m'a avoué être stressé, il mange ses émotions, je ne savais pas comment le rassurer, moi aussi je suis inquiet de se qui va arriver. Je me rends à l'étage pour prendre l'autre salle de bains. J'ai l'impression de toujours être rendu aux toilettes, je dois m'adapter a la grosseur de mon ventre, je suis obliger de me dandiner sur des longues distances a cause de se que Bruce appelé la couvade ou couvane de Tony. On va devoir parler franchement de ce qui va se passer et comment on va faire pour la vie de famille.

Depuis un moment je me suis mis à méditer et je peux les sentir, je ne sais pas si sais vraiment leurs magies ou leurs âmes que je récent mais Bruce pense que sais le lien maternel. Comment je vais faire avec 4 enfants, je suis déjà dans les pattes de Tony, mais je n'ai pas d'argent pour vivre seul. Je retourne voir les autres pour ma fête de bébé, ils m'ont déjà donné plusieurs choses qui pourraient être utile certaine que je ne connais pas leurs utilités mais tout le monde me dit que sa pourrais être utile. Même Pepper ma donner un cadeau.


	11. Chapter 11

- Je peux vous confirmé qu'une des bébés est de Thor. Pour les autres, deux sont humains et un peu être de Bucky ou Steve avec le sérum. Dit le médecin  
>Bruce semble soulager, je suis surpris de voir Steve s'agenouiller devant moi.<br>- Veux-tu m'épouser ?  
>- Steve on est plus dans les années 40, tu n'es pas obligé de me marier parce qu'on va avoir un enfant pence à Jane. Je comprends que tu veux prendre tes responsabilités.<br>- Tony n'épousera pas Loki parce que je suis enceinte, les doubles mariages ne son pas permis.  
>- Tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée que Tony nous a tromper et Clint ma dit que je pourrais avoir une grosse pension alimentaire. On me donne plusieurs conseils, mais je ne sais pas quoi en faire. J'aimerais qu'il connaisse tony<br>- On ne sait pas si sais son enfant. Dit Phil

Steve a une chance sur deux d'être père et Tony a deux chances sur 3 d'avoir un autre enfant. Je frotte mon ventre en me demandant comment ça va se dérouler. Je ne peux pas forcer personne a accepter les enfants. Phil a même proposé que je prenne son appartement pour ne pas dépendre de Tony, mais... Je sens un coup, je pause la main valide de Bucky pour le faire sentir mais je n'arrive pas a voir ou il va recommencer donc je ne peux pas lui faire sentir. 


	12. Chapter 12

Je me sens de plus en plus fatiguer, mon ventre est vraiment lourd et encombrent, mais comme les enfants son a l'étroit, je ne peux pas leurs en vouloir de me faire grossir, mais je dois avouer que je suis une montgolfière ou un dirigeable. Je dois demander de l'aide pour me lever et quand j'y arrive seul, je suis essoufflé et ça me prend plusieurs minutes pour me mettre à me dandiner. Je reste la plus par du temps assis un oreiller sous mon énorme ventre. En plus de me fatiguer avec leurs coups, ils m'empêchent de dormir, je pense mes nuits à me promener dans la tour. Je prépare un petit tour de magie qui pourra m'aider à reprendre des forces, mais Thor ne peut pas ... à qui je pourrais faire mon transfère mes enfants... Il ne reste Steve et Bucky...

- Je le savais que tu nous cachais quelque chose  
>Je me retourne pour voir Phil en pyjama<br>- Je ne dors pas, j'ai peux être une solution  
>- Ne reste pas debout<br>- Je suis plus faible que je le pensais, les nuits blanches ne m'aident pas non plus.  
>Je lui explique le plan sans lui dire que sais de la magie, il na jamais été réceptif a la magie même si je n'est plus mes pouvoirs, j'ai encore mes connaissances. Dans une semaine, ça pourra m'être utile pour le moment, je dois juste me concentrer sur les bébés.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

La chambre des bébés est finie, c'est une bonne idée de mettre les lits au milieu ça libère la penderie, tout va soudainement vite. Pepper est déjà à la fin de sa grossesse, elle nous a dites que se serrait un garçon et qu'il s'appellera Liam s'ils ne changent pas d'idée. Steve a bien voulu boire ma mixture. Tony dit que je me prends pour Harry Potter, mais je lui ai dit que ça va vraiment me permet de me délester du poids des enfants pour au moins 2 semaines a un mois. Je pourrai reprendre des forces pour l'accouchement. Mais avant Steve et moi, on doit être seul pour le transfère sinon ça pourrait se passer mal et je ne veux pas mettre la vie de mes enfants en danger plus que nécessaire.

En une heure le transfère est réussi, les vêtements de Steve se remplissent pour atteindre ma grosseur initiale. Je suis a nouveau mince. Je vais pouvoir dormir et me reposer sans être réveillé par les bébés qui bougent, je vais pouvoir me refaire des forces.

...  
><strong>mimi pov Steve <strong>

- C'est normal que le ventre de Steve se déforme à ce point ? Demande Pepper  
>Pepper est sur le point d'accoucher, si elle ne m'accouche pas avant sa date, elle lui preste 3 semaines<br>- Les bébés manque de place, le docteur ma dit que je dois leurs donner le plus de nutriment possible mais je comprends que Loki semblais aussi fatiguer en permanence


	14. Chapter 14

Liam est mignon, il est tout petit mais Pepper dois se reposer dois se reposer après un accouchement et se n'est pas fini malgré son retour a la maison. Elle doit toujours se reposer. La liste de nom commence à se resserrer mais il a encore beaucoup de prénom. Le canal de naissance est apparu, il a déjà deux semaines donc je devrais accoucher plus tôt que prévu. J'ai même commencé à avoir des fausses contractions, Bucky commence déjà a s'inquiéter, comme Thor et Tony son absent, il a soudainement décidé de stresser pour trois. Bruce me fait venir le voir tout les 3 jours, il a peurs que je me mettre à pondre des enfants partout sans supervision.

Bucky me massais les jambes, on parlait du nom de sa fille quand on a attendu des cris et un Phil crier pars Jane qui est revenu depuis quelques mois pour être plus proche de Clint. Elle va avoir bientôt fait la moitié de l'équipe comme ça. Bucky m'aide a me lever. Il me le déconseille mais les bruit de bataille ne me pressage rien de bon.


	15. Chapter 15: Bucky

Je panique, je lui avais dit de ne pas se lever, la bagarre entre Phil et Tony à stresser Loki et a précipiter l'accouchement. On a dû appeler en catastrophe le docteur pour aider Bruce à faire naitre les enfants. On se relaie, mais il brise ma main mécanique au bout de 16 heures de douleur et d'injure. Steve a pris la relève pour que Tony me répare la main, je ne veux rien manquer, mais Tony ne connaît pas beaucoup ma main. Il commence à explorer, je demande à JARVIS de m'avertir sur l'accouchement. Mais ça prend tellement de temps à Tony que quand je reviens dans la salle Loki dors et je peux voir dans un petit lit 5 bébés. 5 ? D'où vient le dernier, ils sont tous petits. Je regarde leurs bracelets, Sara Barnes, je suis papa et il a choisi le nom de ma mère.  
>- Mr Barnes, vous être demandé au salon pour une situation d'urgence<br>- Donne-moi au moins les détails pendant que je les retrouve  
>- Mr Loki aurait disparu<p>

- Comment peut-il avoir disparu ?  
>- Jarvis voir toutes les vidéos et j'essais de voir des énergies ou tout ce qui est étrange, mais mon détecteur ne semble pas avoir réagi a quelque chose.<br>- Ça doit être petit si le SHIELD na rien vu  
>- Mr je pense avoir trouvé ce qu'a enlever mr Loki<p>

Jarvis nous montre une chose floue, mais on peut voir qu'elle a une tête et qu'elle est dans les tons de bleu et de gris. Elle disparaît a travers le mur.  
>- L'énergie de cette chose n'est plus sur terre<br>- Je vais calibrer pour que ça nous avertisse si ça revient. Dit Tony  
>- Si c'était Thanos, on a bien un fichier sur le surfeur d'argent<br>- Mais pourquoi venir que pour Loki?  
>- Jarvis dirige le satellite Stark vers l'espace, averti nous si quelque chose s'en vient<p>

(Et fin et oui ça se finit comme ça. La suite dans une prochaine histoire)


	16. Les enfants

**Lein Steven Coulson** et** James Loki Coulson**

Une paire de jumeaux monozygotes dans une grossesse de quintuplet. Ils ont les mêmes marques thermiques sur le corps que le véritable héritage génétique de Loki. Ils sont inséparables pendant leurs enfances. La mort de leur père par Hyperion a déclenché le pouvoir de Lein, il a tué 16 personnes autour de lui, il était en voyage scolaire quand il l'a vu aux nouvelles. Le STRIKE l'a arrêté et l'ont ramené en Angleterre.

**Penelope Riwa Stark**

Elle ressemble a sa mère (Loki) ce qui peux expliquer le désintéressement de son père qui ne semble en avoir que pour son frère Liam. Ils ne voulaient pas donner le nom de leurs mères comme deuxième nom pour leur fille donc ils l'on prit dans un livre de vieux prénom qui convenait aux deux parents, même si Loki a disparu peux après leurs naissances. Enfant, elle était très proche de Sara avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse à son tour. Elle a 11 ans quand elle revoit Loki sous l'influence de Thanos, elle essaie de lui parler, mais elle est projetée dans le vide. Elle fut rattrapée par Capitaine america et est depuis amoureuse de Steve. Elle peut imiter des animaux ou une personne

**Toruun Sari Lokidottir**

Elle a été nommée Yuki par son village tibétain d'adoption. Elle y est cachée à cause de son apparence, seul Bruce vient la voir de façon irrégulière. Elle est la seule à être bleue de naissance et comme ses oncles ont eu peur de la réaction dut gouvernement et elle commençait à générer du froids sans le vouloir. Elle est confiée à l'âge de 3 ans a des moines. Pendant son adolescence, elle apprend à voler sur des petites distances.

**Sara Sylene Barnes**

Elle est la version féminine de son père, elle se téléporte sans le vouloir sur plusieurs mondes avant de s'arrêter dans un monde où elle est violement brûle. Malgré ses blessures, elle atterrie sur une planète hospitalière qui l'aide à se remettre sur pied, mais certain brulure son si profonde qu'elle doit devenir hôte d'un ''Walllarke''. Ce parasite a la forme d'un petit serpant à deux têtes mauves avec un aiguillon planté en elle. Elle n'était pas consciente. Elle crée des passages pour se téléporter ou faire passer des objets.


End file.
